


Texas Is Forever

by IamTrashQueen



Series: Sanders Sides Ficlets and One Shots [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamTrashQueen/pseuds/IamTrashQueen
Summary: Back at it again with song based short fic ideas, some logince fluff for my lovelies out there. Roman comes back from an audition in the rain and vents to Logan.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Ficlets and One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104941
Kudos: 5





	Texas Is Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: none (let me know if I need to add any)

It was far from unusual for Logan to be founding, sitting on his couch, reading a book until late in the evening. What was unusual was the knocking he had heard at a quarter past 10 o’clock, despite the rain being crashing down. He set down his book upside down to keep his page, rising to his feet and heading to the door, only to find a very pissed off friend storming into the room. “I can’t fucking believe it! I can’t, Lo!” 

Logan let out a sigh, but a tiny fond smile couldn’t help crossing his face. He went to grab a towel for the other as he listened. “What happened now, Roman?” 

“I didn’t get the part!” Roman answered, pouting as he collapsed onto the other’s couch. “I was out for a while and when I got home I went to check my missed calls. You miss seven calls and suddenly you’re not a ‘reliable’ worker, so they gave the part to someone who doesn’t even have a fraction of my talent!” he ranted on. 

Logan couldn’t help the laughter that followed. He kneeled on the ground next to the couch, brushing some of his soaked hair out of Roman’s face as he began to speak. “And you really had to come see me in the pouring rain to complain about it? You couldn’t just call like a normal person,” he joked softly. Roman, Cmon now, you aren’t the most dependable worker, but there’s going to be a billion more parts for you to play. You already know you’re making it to the big leagues. You’re barely nineteen, you have plenty of time.” He handed the other the towel, ignoring the fact that his couch was now going to be damp because of Roman’s carelessness. 

Grumbling, Roman crossed his arms. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. I’m just worried. What if people don’t ever realize how great I am? I’m supposed to the be a star! What if—“ Roman gloated, in his average egotistical manner, but there was an obvious bit of nervousness in his voice. Logan rolled his eyes in response, the corners of his mouth tugging up into a slight smile. 

“They will know, Roman. I promise you,” Logan reassured, cutting Roman off before he had the chance to continue.

“Okay, okay, fine, you win. I just worry.” Roman readjusted his position, so now he was sitting up with his legs criss-crossed on the couch. He seemed to hesitate slightly before speaking again. “Can I stay the night? I don’t wanna think about the part anymore, and you always make me feel better.” 

Logan nodded in response, moving to sit next to him. “Of course you can stay, when have I ever said no?” 

“Well it’s not like I barged into your house at ten at night.” 

Logan rose an eyebrow. “That’s exactly what you did though—“ 

“Yeah, but you never have anything better to do. Seriously, what were you doing? Reading a book?” He looked over, grinning as he saw the book. “Dude, you’ve read Great Expectations how many times?” he asked. 

Logan huffed, “As if you have any better suggestions.” He crossed his arms stubbornly. 

Roman only grinned more as he responded nearly immediately. “The Hunger Games. Action filled, tests abilities to survive in a the world given dire circumstances, questions capitalism, emphasizes human rights, and questions the morals we hold ourselves to. Or Divergent, once again, testing the morals we hold ourselves to and the ability to question our identities while bringing out why we need diversity in the world.” 

Logan tried to argue but to no avail. The stories did seem interesting, maybe less on the realistic side than Logan would prefer, but the nerd was always up for some science fiction. “Fine then, tell me all about The Hunger Games.” And so started Roman’s storytelling, describing everything in the most vivid detail he could remember from both the movies and books until eventually they grew tired and fell asleep on the couch together.


End file.
